Juegos, Disculpas, Promesas y Rosas
by HyugaStyle093
Summary: Ella lo extraña y es el único chance que tiene para recuperar a su Neji-niisan... Pero ¿en verdad lo puede perdonar? ¿lo sigue queriendo...? Él no es la misma persona que era cuando niños... Aunque, ella no lo conoce tampoco... NejiHina Lemmon... Enjoy!


Holas gentee! un one-shot esta vez... Contiene lemmon asi que para los que no quieran leer, no lo hagan... uhmm Naruto no me pertenence, asi que no me demanden, y... bueno, disfruten y opinen con sus reviews... Muxas garcias a: **lechuza, , Star Flowers y AngelYueGuang** por sus reviews en "Wicked Game"... me enkntaron! y disculpen por no actualizar, ya saben del típico caso de bloqueo del escritor... disculpen, en serio :(...

XOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOX

-AWW… Era necesario enviarme a mi, un "NINJA DE ELITE", Inuzuka Kiba… ¿a esta clase de misión? – lamentó en voz alta el chico, llamando la atención del resto del equipo - ¿Ahora somos "Jardineros de Konoha"? Comuníquese con Hokage-sama si requiere de nuestros servicios… ¡¿de que nos vale el entrenamiento ninja entonces?!

Las respuestas de sus compañeros de equipo fueron las usuales, Shino; ignorándolo completamente con el ceño fruncido y Hinata; sonriendo ligeramente, ya acostumbrada a ese tipo de bromas. Por otra parte, Lee planeando como subirle los ánimos al Inuzuka con una charla de la juventud, TenTen queriendo controlar aquella risa incontrolable que sabía la invadiría en cualquier momento; Kiba siempre causaba ese efecto en ella; y Neji, continuando su camino hacia el destino establecido, unos pasos mas adelante que los demás.

Aprovechando la distracción provocada por su amigo, Hinata concentró su mirada en la espalda del genio Hyuga… recordaba con una sonrisa como hace un par de años atrás, cuando ocurrió aquella batalla entre ambos en cual su vida casi llegaba a su fin; meses después, él la había llevado a su lugar favorito, el precioso jardín oculto entre los bosques del clan, y allí se había arrodillado; y con palabras, ofreciéndole todos sus servicios, todas sus posesiones y toda su vida dedicada a ella. Todo a cambio de su perdón.

-_¿Cómo __**él**__ pudo ser tan tonto? Le perdonaría todo a __**mi**__ oniisan…. _– desvió su mirada al sentirse observada por este mismo, pero apenas él siguió en sus asuntos, ella retomó los de ella y observó nuevamente, pero esta vez de manera triste, la espalda del hombre delante de ella – _Pero __**mi**__ oniisan murió… el no es __**mi**__ oniisan, el es simplemente… Neji-niisan, él es Neji-niisan de doce años, de catorce años, de dieciséis años… __**Mi**__ oniisan, de cinco años, de ocho años… __**mi**__ oniisan murió. _

-Woah… si que es grande… ¿no? – más para sí mismo, susurra Neji, pero la heredera Hyuga percibió las palabras de su primo

Habían llegado al final de la colina, donde empezaba el descenso de ésta; y fue cuando pudieron observar la gran estructura frente a ellos; todos quedaron con una expresión de asombro en sus rostros; unas más notables que las otras, pero todos quedaron asombrados con la magnitud de la granja frente a ellos.

-Nii-san… ¿e-esta es la granja? ¿E-esa es nuestra m-misión?

-¡Yosh!... ¡¡Si que lo es!! – explota en emoción Lee, quien ya había grabado la imagen del lugar en su mente. Inmediatamente, comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, mientras bajaba la colina – ¡VAMOS! ¡¡TERMINEMOS ESTO DE UNA VEZ!!

Todos siguieron algo entusiasmados el descenso, algunos con energía de sobra, otros solo tomaron la velocidad necesaria para bajar, aunque a estos no tardaron en asaltar la adrenalina y la emoción, y corrieron con todo lo que tenían con una sonrisa de emoción en el rostro. Ella espero disimuladamente a que los demás bajaran, estaba segura que _**él**_ se quedaría de último para mantener las cosas bajo control… esos años transcurridos después de aquel acto en el jardín habían sido completamente huecos, le parecía imposible poder confiar en él de la misma manera en que había confiado ya hacía tantos años. Pero, aunque no podía traer a _**su **_oniisan de vuelta, no iba a dejar que ella y Neji no se hablaran más nunca… Ella quería hacer algo para arreglar eso.

-¿Qué ocurre, Hinata-sama?

Su voz la deja helada, y pierde sentido de orientación por escasos momentos… Por fin sus palabras eran dirigidas hacía ella, después de tanta espera, se podía creer reconocida por él…

-No ocurre nada, Neji-niisan… Voy bajando

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ambos estaban regando las plantas del jardín por el sector correspondiente… el grupo de seis personas se habían dividido de dos en dos y ella había quedado junto a él, y juntos estaban haciendo aquel trabajo.

-_"Es ahora… Ahora. ¡Háblale!"_

En cuanto iba a pronunciar su nombre, frías gotas de agua hacen contacto con una de sus mejillas… inmediatamente espía a Neji por la esquina del ojo, quien estaba justo a su lado derecho; y pudo captar el destello de lo que parecía una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro; ese hecho no hizo más que traerle más recuerdos de su infancia compartida, y causarle un sonrisa ligera en su rostro…

¿Acaso había sido real? ¿Él estaba tratando de empezar aquellas "peleas" que tenían en su niñez? Tal vez, no era tan mal aquel Neji, tal vez él añoraba tanto como ella compartir sus actividades… ¿Todavía la quería?... Mil veces se había dicho, de manera infantil, que su corazón le pertenecía sola y únicamente a su primo, a su oniisan… Pero… ¿Después de todo lo ocurrido… podría decir lo mismo? ¿Ella lo quería a él, todavía?

Es desconcentrada nuevamente por aquella sensación en su rostro, y no tardó en captar la sonrisa en el rostro de Neji, que pronto desaparece.

-_¿No estoy loca verdad? Él lo hizo… él me arrojo agua_

Decidida, modera la cantidad de líquido que debía de botar el recipiente en sus manos y con un grácil movimiento, lo agita en frente al rostro del genio

Aunque, con horror en sus ojos, observa como el chico quedo con la cabeza totalmente empapada, y al ver la causa, observa que la tapa se había zafado del enlace con el envase… Así que el litro de agua fría había mojado al genio Hyuga, y ella solo esperaba la desastrosa reacción que él _**iría**_ a tener

-¿Qué haces…?

Su tono de voz es frío, más de lo normal

-Y-yo… iba a seguir el ju…-

-¿Qué te hizo pensar que yo estaba jugando?

_**¿Cómo podía ser tan frío…?**_ Sus palabras no la insultaban en lo mínimo, pero a ella les herían de alguna manera y si no se acababa aquel reproche hacía ella, las lágrimas brotarían sin retención alguna.

-D-discúlpame

Y tan pronto como sintió las cálidas lágrimas surcar sus mejillas, sintió las mil y una gotas que mojaban su rostro en totalidad… y fue cuando el agua empezó a escurrirse de sus ojos… que pudo ver la genuina sonrisa que el genio poseía…

Peligrosamente se acercó a ella y muy cerca la dijo en el mismo tono despectivo que cuando sentía odio hacia la Rama principal

-Sigues siendo la misma niña…

_-No por favor… no lo digas… no te destruyas de mi corazón, por favor… Te amo Neji."_

-… Sigues siendo la misma niña asustadiza y juguetona a quien tanto quiero"

Con eso la tomó por la cintura y empezó a provocarle cosquillas, a los que la heredera no tardó en responder con aquellas carcajadas tan satisfactorias para él; ya que le encantaba como aquellas cosas causaban esa felicidad en ella, que le impulsaban a hacer cualquier cosa… la quería, la quería, la quería… el sentimiento era demasiado fuerte como para saciar la sed de expresarlo…

En un torpe juego de pies, ambos tropezaron con las zanjas trazadas en el campo y cayeron rodando una y otra vez por el corto montículo de tierra, y terminaron en una cama de flores, rodeados de aquellas preciosas creaciones… tan pronto como pudo salir de su asombro, Hinata notó la cercanía de Neji y aquel recurrente sonrojo invadió sus mejillas nuevamente… pero era otra de las cosas que a él le encantaba de ella… su inocencia y su forma de ser, tan frágil… le encantaba como su respiración era lenta, y sus labios estaban entreabiertos para recibir mejor el oxígeno, tan tentativamente… era más que claro para el genio de los Hyuga que, para él, ella era la chica especial que todo hombre espera en algún momento de su vida.

Aunque estaban mucho más que cerca, a ella no le incomodo para nada como sus ojos se mantenían en un constante movimiento, y recorrían desde sus propios ojos, lentamente por su nariz hasta sus labios, mirándolos con deseo; no le incomodo como su respiración movía aquellos flequillos de cabello que caían como cascada sobre su frente, y que hasta le hacían algo de cosquillas… le encantó como su manos sujetaban sus caderas fuertemente, le encantó como sus piernas la rodeaban, manteniéndola cerca de él, de manera posesiva… definitivamente nunca se arrepentiría de sus pensamientos… ella amaba a Neji y él, para ella, era el chico especial que había esperado con ansias, y que la iba a hacer feliz por el resto de sus días.

En su desesperación por el sentir los labios del otro, ambos al mismo tiempo con un desesperado movimiento golpean sus frentes; Hinata posee un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas, y Neji obtiene uno ligero en las suyas… y mágicamente ambos ríen al mismo tiempo.

Luego de perderse en las miradas del otro, Neji besa cariñosamente su frente, sus ojos y luego sus mejillas…

-Déjame a mí…

Hinata asiente y en un instante los labios del genio masajean los de ella, lentamente y encontrando la manera de moldearse a los de la heredera. Ella se deja llevar por el simple instinto y empieza a mover sus labios contra los de él, y con la respuesta empieza a sentir la ola de sensaciones llenar su corazón y todo su pecho, las mariposas revoloteando furiosamente en su estómago… sus manos se aprehenden fuertemente de sus ropas y las tuercen, tratando en vano liberar algo de la presión en su corazón…

-_¡¡D-debo hacer a-algo… e-explotaré si no hago nada!!_

Siente como la lengua del genio sale al encuentro con la de ella, recorriendo su cavidad y sintiendo su interior, hasta entrelazarse finalmente con la aclamada; las sensaciones _**más fuertes**_ cada segundo… ni ella ni él quieren terminar aquella hermosa experiencia pero se está haciendo difícil respirar para ambos y deben romper la conexión, arrepintiéndose a los breves momentos de haberlo hecho, retoman sus acciones y sacian su sed del otro…

Él comienza a sentir como su erección se hace notar y como sus deseos le exigen _**sentir**_ la piel de la chica que esta bajo su posesión en ese mismo instante… sus manos se deslizan habilidosamente debajo de la ropa de la heredera, acaricia la contextura de su piel, mientras los besos no se terminan, y empieza a acariciar el vientre de la chica…

Ella empieza a acariciar los brazos del genio, delineando los músculos tensados por la acción que desarrollan, sus ojos están cerrados y teme que si los abre aquello podría esfumarse como cualquier _**buen sueño**_… sus manos pasean lo largo de la espalda del chico, mandando sensaciones por el cuerpo del chico que nunca había experimentado con otra mujer...

Él desliza su mano desde su vientre hasta sus pantalones y baja lentamente el cierre, deshaciéndose de ellos en un instante, y sin estos, empieza a acariciar la sensible piel de las piernas de la heredera, muy cerca de su intimidad; los gemidos resonando entre cada beso… su nombre pronunciado con tanta pasión, pronunciados por esa voz… la dueña de la voz; a quien tanto deseo por tanto tiempo.

Hinata no sentía miedo… aún cuando le dijeron incontables veces que dolería, a ella no le importaba; le hacía feliz el hecho de que su primera vez; aquel momento tan especial, fuera_** con Neji**_…

-_**¿Estás lista? **_

Pregunta él, sus labios rojos a causa de tantos besos que le dio la Hyuga y sus ojos encendidos en _**aquella llama**_ tan viva, que estaba segura; _**ella también poseía**_…

-_Él no es __**mi oniisan**__, aquel niño de ocho años… tampoco es __**el oniisan**__ de los exámenes chunin… él… __**él es Neji**__… Neji Hyuga, el hombre a quien amo, a quien amo __**en serio**__…_

-Por favor, Neji

Antes de entrar en ella, cierra sus ojos y la besa nuevamente, queriendo _**alejarla **_con ese beso _**lejos del dolor**_ mientras ocurría, tratando de no hacerla sufrir en lo más mínimo… no rompe el beso mientras inicia las embestidas lentamente y cuando es necesario el oxígeno, no detiene el ritmo pero su frente se recarga sobre la de ella…

El dolor es inmediatamente opacado por el placer que le produce aquel acto en el que su primo y ella son cómplices, escuchando la suave voz de Neji pronunciar su nombre con pasión; y sin darse cuenta como ella misma lo aclama cada vez que él entra en ella.

Ella era diferente… de todas sus experiencias, ninguna como ésta, _**ninguna podría ocasionarle tantas sensaciones**_ tan deliciosas y torturantes en su cuerpo… no había deseado tanto a ninguna mujer como a la que tenía bajo de él en ese instante… sin pensar más, se dejo llevar y luego de liberarse, la continuo besando hasta que su cuerpo le exigió el necesitado descanso…

-_**Te amo**_ Neji…

Él sonríe para ella, quien estaba observándolo y también sonríe en respuesta a su gesto, la sujeta de manos y las lleva hasta sus labios, besando cada dedo; y luego besándola en la frente, hasta sus labios…

-_**Y yo a ti**_, Hinata-chan… - aún con la sonrisa en su rostro, él no puede evitar que la lágrima brote de sus ojos… - Hinata… por favor…

-Shhh… - le silencia ella, causando que su corazón se detenga un momento, y luego sonrío para si mismo… esos eran momentos que cualquiera mataría por ver, pero esos momentos podrían ser solo para esa dulce niña de él.

-Esto es muy… coincidente… - dice ella con una sonrisa – nuestra cama de rosas, _**Neji**_… El dueño de la granja nos va a matar

-Entonces tendremos que huir juntos, ¿no? – Su expresión cambia a una sonrisa triste… - Hinata… ¿Nosotros… podríamos estar juntos? ¿Ellos nos dejaran?

Ella baja la mirada de sus ojos

-Neji… ¿t-tú… t-te quisieras _**casar**_… _**c-conmigo**_?

El genio la observa con ojos sobresaltados mientras un feroz sonrojo invade las mejillas de la heredera…

-Verás… mi padre… él quiere que me case lo más pronto pos…

-Hinata… ¿_**todavía**_ eres aquella niña… estúpida…?

Sorprendida por sus palabras, busca sus ojos nuevamente, pero los encuentra frente a los suyos, mientras sus labios son abrazados nuevamente por los de él.

-Te amo, ¿no te has dado cuenta?... Estoy increíblemente enamorado de ti y; con excusas o no, ya estaba en busca de pedirte como esposa…

-_**Nunca más**_ te sentirás sola… Estaré contigo cuando me necesites; _**y cuando no**_, te haré feliz con _**cada detalle**_ en el que pueda colaborar… De mí solo recibirás amor, mi corazón dejó atrás ese _**odio por amor**_, y busca desesperadamente por el tuyo… y me hace enormemente feliz que tu _**amor**_ sea _**mío**_, que tus _**pensamientos sean míos**_… Mis días los quiero pasar junto a ti, junto a _**nuestros hijos**_…

-Y yo quiero todo eso y un mundo junto a ti… Por favor, no me dejes más. No dejes que esto sea solo una ilusión… Por favor, _**Neji**_

Siente como sus labios son poseídos una vez más por el genio, lenta y cariñosamente

-_**Esto**_ es real… _**Mi amor**_ es real… Y mi amor es solo tuyo


End file.
